ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Watery
The Watery is one of the four elemental cards. It is able to control water and create whirlpools and tidal waves. Watery is also one of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. Appearance and temperament Watery resembles a blue mermaid with webbed fingers and large ears that appear to be a cross between webbed flippers and pointed elf's ears. Her hair is long, and beads of water are scattered all through it. On her back are large wing-like fins. Upon her forehead is an ornament resembling deep blue scales.It has no legs but instead rides on a column of water that resembles a tail. Watery can also dissolve itself into any body of water, becoming indistinguishable from its surroundings. Watery is one of the most agressive cards along with the Firey. When Watery shows it's true form, it is the only card, besides The Thunder, to make a growling type of sound. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: The Watery is able to control water and create whirlpools and tidal waves. It can also absorb the power from other water-based Clow Cards like the Rain card. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Clow Cards arc In Episode 3 of the anime, Watery makes a home in an aquarium where it attacked the animals and keepers, and later Sakura, too. In the manga (Volume 1), Watery first appears in school's swimming pool, where it tried to drown a number of students. In both cases, Sakura Kinomoto manages to capture Watery by luring it into a walk-in freezer and locking it in until it froze. However, in the anime, Sakura used Windy to lure it into the freezer to stir up the ice inside, speeding up the process.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 3 Watery also teamed with Windy to help take down the Firey Card which enabled Sakura to capture it at last. Sakura uses Watery in an attempt to defeat Earthy in Episode 45, but Earthy does not seem to be affected by Watery's powers.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 45 Sakura Cards arc In Episode 63, Sakura transforms Watery to save Rika from drowning in a pool gone haywire. In Volume 11 of the manga, Sakura transforms Watery to avoid Eriol Hiiragizawa's fire attack. In the manga the Watery receives star earrings and a necklace that matches her headdress. Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Sakura uses Watery at the beginning of the movie to vanquish a fire monster created by the Create in a battle scene for one of Tomoyo's videos. However, the Nothing soon captures Watery and it plays no further part in the movie. Cards As one of the four elemental cards it is extremely powerful. It is one of the two elemental cards directly linked to Yue's Eastern Magic and The Moon. The cards under her are: * The Wave * The Rain * The Bubbles * The Cloud * The Mist * The Freeze * The Snow * The Wood : Gallery File:Water.jpg|The main body of the Watery card. File:811937-5209127-ccs_sealed_watery.jpg|The Watery attacking. Watery Face.jpg|Watery's enlarged canine teeth. 3.png|Sakura holding Watery and Windy 4.jpg|Watery and Windy against Fiery 6.png|Watery controlling Rain's water 1.png|Watery's transformation watery sakura card.png Clow Card Water.jpg Water Dragon.png|Water Dragon Water Frozen.png|Watery Frozen in the freezer Manga Watery.jpg Watery putting out fire.jpg Sakura Summons Watery.jpg Manga Water Vs Fire.jpg Firey Defeats water.jpg|Fiery defeats watery Trivia *Prior to being captured, Kero noted that the Watery was an aggressive Card but after Sakura captured it and signed her name, Watery soon became a calm force willing to help Sakura. * Watery is influenced by the moon and Eastern Magic. She is based on the Japanese equivalent of a mermaid, the "Ningyo". References Navigation Category:Clow Cards